


gaymer bfs ness and jeff

by v1ewmonster



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bittersweet Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Swearing, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Game Mechanics, gaymer bfs gaymer bfs, jeff is bad at video games lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: In which Ness and Jeff bond through Ness' catalog of video games.
Relationships: Jeff Andonuts/Ness
Kudos: 6





	gaymer bfs ness and jeff

**Author's Note:**

> deadass i've had this in the drafts since april,, i'm really glad i finished it tho, so hopefully you'll enjoy it!! i dunno how i wrote up to 1k when i was planning for it to be at least 700-900 words but oh well

Jeff sat lopsided on the couch, reading a science textbook he checked out from the Onett library a few days back when he was visiting Ness. He found it to be quite the compelling read, though he presumed that Ness would say otherwise. Countless scenarios were flooding his mind while reading, which caused him to get distracted. His thoughts drifted back to Ness, brazen and outspoken. 

He squinted, pushing the book close to his face, skimming the text with careful persistence. He did this until he noticed Ness in his frame of reference. He set the book down, seeing that Ness was lying down whilst fixated on the ceiling, a few inches from where he was standing. It made him wonder if he was bored by being in each other’s presence or spacing out.

_Could be both_ _._ A tiny, insecure voice said in Jeff’s mind.

As a result, he got up, pushed in his chair then crouched down to meet Ness’ height, or lack thereof. He waved a hand over his face, wondering if that would snap him back into reality. Ness blinked, then got up from the floor while taking note of Jeff’s gaze.

_So he was spacing out_ … Jeff concluded, watching him shuffle across the floor.

Ness grunted and threw himself onto the couch, landing on the textbook, which resulted in Jeff losing his page. Oh well, he’d find his spot later. 

“I’m so bored!” Ness exclaimed. “Isn’t there somethin’ we can do?” He rolled over, getting up in a flash. “Aha! Why don’t we go outside and do somethin’ instead of stayin’ in?”

“I’m not too fond of that,” Jeff said honestly, by which Ness’ smile faded. 

Ness got up, squinting. “And why not? Don’t you wanna feel the summer breeze, man? You _literally_ live in a town where it’s _constantly_ snowing!”

“Well, I’d rather not go outside right now. What’s wrong with staying inside and being in each other’s presence, hmm?”

Ness looked at him with a pouty expression. “I’m _sorry_ for havin’ ADHD and unable to go one minute without bein’ bored if I’m not occupied by somethin’.”

“...Case in point.”

Jeff watched Ness pace around the room, only for him to come to a conclusion. He turned to Jeff, saying, “Oh, I know! We can play video games!”

“We can what?” Jeff asked, disoriented.

“You never played any video games back in Snow Wood?” Ness said. 

Jeff shook his head. “Not a single one. We _did_ play board games, however.”

Ness sighed, grabbing a remote control and turning on the TV. He sat down, a controller held firm in his hand. Turning to Jeff again, he patted down a spot where he thought he should sit. Jeff sat down next to him, staring down at his controller. 

“Well, what are ya waitin’ for?” Ness asked, handing him a controller. 

Jeff stared at his own controller, then back at the screen flashing before him. The screen displayed a variety of primary colors and backdrops. Once the cutscene was over, a logo popped up on the screen. 

“Super… Smash… Brothers?” Jeff questioned, shooting a look at Ness.

“Yeah!” Ness said in an enthused manner, leaning closer towards Jeff. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you how to play. It ain’t as overwhelming as you think!”

“Whatever you say, Ness.” He listened to Ness explain the rules of the game, and whenever he got lost, he spaced out until he couldn’t hear Ness’ voice anymore. 

“...you understand now?” Ness finished, and Jeff gave him a thumbs up that suggested he was less than confident. Ness didn’t notice this, however.

“Cool,” Ness said, no longer facing him and clicking a few commands on his controller.

Jeff surveyed the screen only to realize that it had changed from being on the title screen to a list of characters to play as. Jeff fiddled with his controller, then clicked on the character that looked… awfully like Ness. 

Ness smirked, then picked the same character. However, his character was wearing a different color palette compared to Jeff’s character. Before Jeff could question it, Ness clicked some more commands, the match about to begin. 

Once the match began, Jeff had no idea what he was doing. He followed Ness’ movements, but was prone to mess up certain commands. Ness was already one step ahead once his character started hitting him. Jeff had no intention of winning, but if he hit Ness’ character at least _once,_ he would be satisfied. 

Jeff’s gaze flickered to that of Ness’ controller. His fingers were fumbling briskly from button to button, which made Jeff ponder how many hours Ness clocked into this game and how dedicated he was. 

In the blink of an eye, the match was over, due to Jeff’s carelessness. Ness laughed, sprawled while rolling around on the floor. “Did you _seriously_ kill yourself all three times? Or were you so ~entranced~ by my looks, that you couldn’t help but look away?” 

Well, he wasn’t _wrong_ there. But Jeff knew better than to feed his ego. “Not really. I guess I don’t have the knack for video games.” 

Ness frowned, then wrapped the plug around his controller in an attempt to undo a knot. “Yeah, yeah,” He plugged his controller back in, then asked, “wanna play another round?” 

“No thanks,” Jeff said. “That tuckered me out faster than Tony trying to get me out of bed in the morning.” 

Tony… that name gave him memories, alright. New _and_ old. He felt horrible, not giving him a call sooner. He did manage to make plans after he read his letter, however. 

“How _is_ Tony, anyway?” Ness’ voice startled him out of his thoughts. How uncharacteristic of him to ask such a question!

“I’m not sure,” Jeff said. “He hasn’t given me a call since we made plans a few months back.” 

He looked up at Ness, who wore a sorrowful expression. He wasn’t guilty, was it? It didn’t hurt to ask; he didn’t figure Ness was _that_ reticent. 

“Ness, you don’t need to feel-”

“Nope!” Ness interjected. He exhaled, then plopped on the couch behind him. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” To show this, he flashed a signature smile. “Anyways, I’m gonna play another round, if you care to watch me.” 

“You can play without others?”

Ness nodded. “Of course! You can play against the AI, or online, but who cares about playin’ online when you can beat the AI’s asses all day.”

Jeff choked out a watery laugh. “Yeah.” 

Ness kicked back, and the match began in a matter of minutes. Jeff closely watched Ness’ movements in game, not understanding a single thing even in an outsider’s perspective, but he didn’t care, as long as he saw Ness having fun. 

“Hmm,” Jeff said. “Maybe I _could_ go for another round.” 

“Not now!” Ness said. “Watch me kick this guy’s ass, though.”

“Aren’t you on that side of the map?”

“Shit, you’re right!”

Jeff laughed as he witnessed Ness struggle to get back on stage, only to die in his feeble attempt. He was glad that he was here, basked in Ness’ presence, and that he could understand Ness’ interests for just a little more. 

And maybe, if he was confident enough, he could tell Ness about his other interests someday. But for now, he might as well stroke Ness’ ego via dying in a video game a million times over. 


End file.
